SOLDIERS, ShiRa and the Clown
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Ten years it has been when he arrived into the world of Gaia. He wanted to have a peaceful life here after the war between the Earl and the exorcists. Now, he just have to avoid the attention of a certain company, SOLDIERs and its crazy scientists. Allen just wanted to live his life 'normal'
1. Chapter 1

**Loop: **_Heya guys it's been a while! I just wanted to say thank you for supporting me and my stories, it's really awesome to know that you guys are still there for me, Well I have internet connection now and very sad. It's been three weeks when my mother passed away. Yeah... her fight with the cancer is done and she has lost. I'm okay really, she won't feel pain anymore and she's with God's arms now. I accepted it like a punch in the face. But yeah, it's okay, though I missed her, I just have to be strong. Seeing her in that state, her body degrading it's really hard ya know. but yeah enough about that!_

_So this has been on my mind like two days ago when me and my cousin went watching Crisis Core and heck with it I want a crossover of dgmxff7!_

Hope you guys like it! Now on with the story~

* * *

**SOLDIERS, ShiRa and the Clown**

Chapter 1: Intro

* * *

It has been ten years that the cube in the sky had appeared in the skies of Gaia. Nobody knew what 'it' was or can do. Many greedy and selfish people wanted it, for its mystery and the growing power it possessed. Yes, they could feel its power and a certain company has its eyes on it every since it broke the skies into pieces.

* * *

In a small cottage near the ocean side not far from the city of Midgar, the ocean wave was calm and the sound of the ocean breeze entered the small cottage.

A white haired young man sat on his comfy sofa looking at the ocean. On his left was a tray full of donuts and rice dumplings that could feed an entire army. His silver eyes looked at the vast ocean as it rolled in and out. The calm scenery made him smile a little bit.

It was peaceful.

The young man was an exorcist, or now an ex- exorcist. He was also known as the cursed child. Allen years has it been that he arrived to this world. Ten years it has been when the war between the Earl and the Black Order has ended and the Order had won but lost a lot of people precious to him. Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and all his exorcists' friends especially the Science Division and the Asia Branch Order... The so called Holy War ended and yet lost in history. Pity… it's like it never existed in the first place.

Years he has been in this world, his body never aged, as it was one of the traits of being a 'Noah'. Sure, being a Noah has its ups and downs but as long as he still keep his sanity in check, everything will be alright, afterall, there's Nea, managing the Noah inside him. He nib one of the rice dumplings. It wasn't like his favorite cook's cooking but it will do, he missed Jerry so much and his delicious foods. He looked at the mountain of donuts and sighed. He won't say 'No' for food and afterall, it was a gift from his friend, Rufus Shin-Ra. Yes, he is friends with Rufus, the Vice President of the Shin-Ra Electrical Company Inc. that powered almost everything in Midgar.

He met the boy when he first stepped into the grounds of Midgar, in the slums, five years ago. He just stubble him when monster like creatures were running towards the boy. He saved the boy's life of course. Apparently, Rufus was out searching for bars to gamble and the slums had plenty of them but some random monsters found him and chased after him till he crashed into him. They became close friends after that.

Gambling was his forte and Rufus has also tricks under his sleeves too. They became gambling buddies for years. Rufus also insisted him to become one of his personal bodyguards and work for him in business but he refused the generous offer and became just a 'normal' civilian living in a cottage near the ocean side taking in random visitors if they needed a rest.

There was a knock on the door. 'Another traveler?' he thought as he looked at the door.

He slowly stood up and the knocking seemed to continue.

"Oi, Allen!" the voice from the other side said. Allen knew that voice from anywhere and he couldn't help but raise a brow. Reno.

Yes he knew one of the Turks too, Reno. It was two years ago when Reno just appeared on his doorstep when the Turk was having a 'vacation'. The Turk was stressed out of all the assignments were dump on him and decided to go to his house to 'chill' and get rid of the stress as he said to him but later on it was to test his cheating skills if the rumors were true or not. Reno was curious on how Allen plays Poker and one of the Turks, Rude, who was also a gambler, told Reno all about the 'White Devil' and his gambling skills. It was funny to know that a lot of people, especially Gamblers in Midgar named him the White Devil after he was banned to all the bars in the slums. They played Poker all night that day and Reno couldn't even catch him cheat.

They became friends too, he often visits him when the Turk was free. Sometimes dragging with him his partner, Rude. Playing Poker on Fridays, having a small chat and sometimes for rumors, they even spar when they have the time.

He opened the door and peeked in to see the red head with a goofy smile. It reminded him to much of his friend Lavi. Sometimes, it hurts when he remembered one of his friends from this world.

"What are you doing here, Reno?" Allen asked as he looked at the red head. It was not Friday and Allen knew that Turks only have three day vacation in a year and he knew that Reno already used up those vacation leaves.

Reno smiled and put his hands on his pockets. "Mind if I come in?"

Allen opened the door and gestured the red head to come in. He had a bad feeling about this. It spelled trouble.

The Turk walked inside and crashed to his sofa and snatched a donut. Allen on the other hand dragged a chair and faced the Turk who was currently eating. The silence was making him wary. "That was delicious, yo" Reno said as he finished up the donut. "Where did you get it?"

"Rufus gave it to me"

"What, Seriously,yo?!" The red head went wide eye and looked at the mountain of donuts. Allen nodded. "It's not like the Vice President to give things, yo" Reno grabbed another donut and nib on it. Allen shrugged and grabbed a dumpling. "It's just a thank you gift for winning him in his game of cards in last night's game, it's nothing special" he said and nib on the dumpling on hand.

Reno laughed and eyed him, his smile never wavered. "Someday yo, I will catch you and your tricks" he said and the donut on his hand disappeared as he ate it all. Allen chuckled. "Well, good luck with that Reno" he said and nib in another bite. "Even with your Turk skills, you can't possibly find how I done my tricks" Allen challenged the Turk whose eyes full of amusement.

"Don't underestimate a Turk yo" Reno smiled and pointed at him. "I'll accept your challenge"

Allen couldn't help but put a smile on his face. Nobody will ever figure it out, heck even the Noah, Tyki Mikk couldn't even catch him cheat.

Allen's smile faded away as he remembered that the Turk was here and it was not to have a little chat with him. Something was diffidently up.

"What are you really doing here, Reno?" Allen asked in a serious tone and the Turk's smile faded away quickly. "Right to the point, yo?" he grabbed another donut and nib on it. "There have been reports about monster sightings around the area…" he said and crossed his legs. Allen raised his brow. "And what does it have to do with me? You do know that I can defend myself" he looked at the Turk and for some reason he became uneasy.

"These monsters are not your ordinary monsters that you deal with, Allen, yo" Reno said eyeing him. "They have been sighting all over Midgar and it seems that they are searching for something or maybe someone, yo" he then took another bite. "I doubt that they will come here and crash your place yo but as a friend I need to warn you about them" Allen's appetite went down the drain. "Say Allen…" Reno trailed and Allen looked at him. "Have you seen… Oh I don't know, a man with ash like grey skin?" He said and Allen could only tilt his head trying to look oblivious. His poker face in place.

"No I haven't… is there such a man?" Allen asked and Reno sighed.

He had been in his Noah form in some occasions, letting the rage the Noah within out. It's a good feeling and yet it's not that good when the Noah demanded more blood especially human blood. His adopted uncle, Nea has been keeping the blood lust under control and such. Allen knew to trust him even with his 'Nephew Complex'. He just hoped that ShinRa was not suspecting him that he was that man. That would be really bad. He had heard that they experimented on humans, especially their greatest weapon and SOLDIER, Sephiroth.

That man was a war machine, he saw how the land of Wutai has fallen because of him. He also encountered him in battle in his Noah form to help one of the defenseless Wutain. His swordsmanship skill was not like any other. He was better than Kanda! Though he was lucky to scratch him a little and save a life but never again he will face such a beast. It was hard to control the blood lust of the Noah and it was making 'it' excited. He couldn't take the man's life.

Also, he also pitied the man. To be one to be experimented on. He doesn't like the idea of being a guinea pig too. He must stay low for a while, he quickly took note of that. He doesn't want to end into Shinra's lab project now.

"I know that it sounds ridiculous, yo" Reno said. "But seriously, I saw the man and he had ash like grey skin!" he exclaimed and his eyes widen. "It doesn't look like he painted himself in grey, it's like his natural color yo! It's freaky if you ask me"

If only you know Reno. Allen thought.

"So anyways yo. The monsters must have been searching for that man and if by any chance you saw him… Please take caution, he's a dangerous man and if the monsters are looking for him, you might be in danger if you let that man sleep in your house yo"

Allen sighed and nib the dango on hand. "Okay note taken" he said and Reno gave him a small smile. "Good yo"

Reno's phone rang and he quickly took it. "Yo, chief" he said and looked away from Allen. "Another one yo?!" He shouted and eyed Allen. "Fine, I'll be right there" he then flipped his cellphone off and put it on his pocket. "Another one of those things were sighted in Sector 4 in the slums"

"Sorry Allen, duty calls, yo"

"I won't keep you"

Reno smiled and stood. "Just keep yourself safe buddy" he then pat Allen's shoulder. "See you on Friday, Allen. Rude and I will bring a friend with us" he grinned and walk almost near the door. "He seems to be interested on the 'White Devil' and his 'skills'" he chuckled and waved a hand.

"Can't wait to meet your friend then" Allen smiled.

* * *

Sephiroth looked at the report on his hand. There were pictures of the man with ash grey skin, some of them were a blur and some were clear, only a few to his annoyance. He had been searching for this man in years. Ever since his battle in Wutai. He knew that the man was holding back.

Then on his table was the file he hated the most. The file of his friend Genesis Rhaphados, who betrayed ShinRa and went rogue. He wondered why he betrayed the company…Then the spread of Genesis copies in the whole world.

He looked at the file on his hands again. The man on the file, "Clown" as he was identified. It was a ridiculous name but it fits him well. He looked like a clown with his attire and mask.

He disappeared after his battle in Wutai. Sometimes, he will appear and then disappear. He was like a ghost and he wants this ghost to battle him again.

TBC

* * *

Loop: Hope you guys like it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Loop: Heya guys! Yeah, I've been okay at least, I'm not really good at my grammars aha... I haven't have any time to even check them if I'm wrong or not. I'm rushing because of my everyday life now. Super busy and I can't even feel my fingers

So anyways! Thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews!~ It means a lot to me~

irkraz: Ah, thank you for pointing that out! I thought that there was something wrong about Genesis' surname. I haven't researched it yet and well, I feel kinda embarrassed aha

To everyone: Thank you so much again and hope you like this next chapter ;v;

Now on with the story!

* * *

**SOLDIERS, ShinRa and the Clown**

Chapter 2: Trouble

* * *

Wearing his hood up, Allen looked around the slums in search for the item store. He was going to buy some supplies because he was running out in his little cabin.

Midgar was a huge place, with him being there would be a disaster, one main reason was that he easily gets lost. Yup, even for those so many years he lived he still couldn't get his sense of direction right.

He turned to his right and ended up into a dead end AGAIN. Allen facepalmed and turned around, backtracking his tracks. If only he had Timcanpy with him this will be much easier but he left him in Wutai with the Princess, watching over 'her' so that she won't do anything stupid.

Yes, she's friends with the Princess of Wutai. He met her when the war was going on. She ambushed and stole from him some items that he looted throughout the years he spent walking around the world. When she was attacked by those men in Shin-Ra, he saved her from her doom.

Allen smiled at that memory, she reminded him of Timothy.

His phone rang and he picked it up without even looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Allen!_"

"Reno?" Allen raised a brow.

"_The one and only yo!_"

"What is it this time Reno?" he asked and walked, trying to backtrack his tracks but it seems he already forgot.

Reno laughed at the other side of the phone. "_It seems that you lost your way again, yo_"

Allen couldn't help but sigh. It was true. He was completely lost. But how did the Turk know that? He raised his head and looked around, looking for any signs of the red head. He knew that Reno was watching him but where?

"_So what brings you here in Midgar?_" the red head asked.

Allen gave up looking for him and turned his attention on the phone. "Just out to get some supplies"

"_Ya know you should live here, I mean not in the slums but in the plates, it's much more… Shi- BEHIND YOU!_" Reno cursed in panic.

Allen blinked and all of the sudden he felt a powerful punch that hit him in the back in full force. He was thrown, hit and smashed the wall into tiny little pieces. Great, he hoped that it won't

An ordinary human would have been killed with that blow. Good thing that he was not human but it doesn't mean he can't feel the pain of that impact. He coughed up the dust and looked at the smashed phone on the ground.

Great, Rufus gave him that phone. When this was over he will seriously buy a new one, but with his little money, he bet that he could only afford a cheaper phone.

Allen slowly stood up and looked at the dusty cloud that was covering his attacker. A monster?

When the dust was already cleared up, there were people… two of them who were wearing helmets and they have a single wing on their backs. Black wings to be précised. Allen winched at the memory. Wings reminded him too much of Apocryphos. That monstrosity… he was still alive until now but he doubted that he would follow him in this side of the dimension.

The single wing men slowly went to him, their swords ready to strike. He heard screams, his eyes looked at the source and found three more identical men with their swords covered in blood, the civilians ran as fast as they could to get away from here.

A strike and Allen easily dodged it, he looked at the five one wing men, slowly approaching him, he could use Crowned Clown to battle them but that would mean blowing his cover. He needed a weapon or something to fight with these men. Where the hell was Reno or the SOLDIERs?!

"**Maybe he is calling for backup**" Neah said and Allen winched.

Three of the men charged at him. Allen prepared himself for battle. He dodged them with ease and punched one of them in the stomach, threw him two feets away. Behind him, there was an incoming attack and Allen turned, kicked the hand, making his sword fell to the ground. He threw a punch at his face with his left hand and sent him flying.

"**Two on your left**" Neah warned and Allen quickly dodged the attack again.

If only he had Kanda's sword with him, this won't be hard. He then looked at his right to see another incoming attack but it was too late to dodge right now. He lifted his left hand and grabbed the sword then kicked him. Where the hell was the back up?!

He can keep this up forever, truth be told but it was getting ridiculous and he doesn't want to waste his time on them. He grabbed the sword on the ground and attacked the one who was near him but his blow was blocked. "**Three of them, on your back**"

Allen swing his sword and successfully hit the three, he then dodged another attack on his left. The sooner he will finish this monsters off, the better.

He heard something from a far that was coming his way and when he looked up, he saw a helicopter and the one who was in the driver sit was Rude and Reno. "**Well, aren't they late**" Neah commented.

Allen jumped off to dodge another attack and sighed.

Five minutes later…

Allen looked down at the fallen men as they dissolve into the Lifestream. He dropped his sword and immediately turned his back to see Reno's smiling face and Rude's emotionless one.

"You did a great job, Allen" Reno said with a thumbs up.

Allen ignored the red head and stared at him. "What took you so long?" he asked and Reno just put his hands on his pockets. "It was not that easy yo" Reno said with a whine. "Heck we even 'borrow' one of the helicopters in a hurry!"

Allen sighed.

"So Allen, what cha say we have a drink in a bar and get this day off our back?" Reno offered and Allen raised a brow.

"Rude's buying" Reno said and Rude could only stare at his partner in disbelief. Allen chuckled. "Aren't you guys busy?"

Reno chuckled. "You have no idea"

* * *

Tseng looked at the hooded figure on the other side of the building, observing. On his hand was the file of the young man, with his photo and data.

At first he was just observing the young man who everyone in the slums called 'White Devil' Rufus insisted making him one of the Turks or SOLDIER. He was there to observe if the man was qualified to join them.

One thing about him was that he lacks a sense of direction, second was that he was not paying attention to his surroundings but what caught him was that the young man can fight, with ease not with brute force but with skills.

Though he wondered, he saw him hold the sword's blade with his bare hand and yet Tseng noticed that there was no sign of him bleeding. He was curious.

What was behind that glove?

TBC

* * *

Loop: Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
